


Letzte Minuten

by Demonel



Category: Original Work
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonel/pseuds/Demonel
Summary: Vom Guten, vom Bösen und vom Realen





	Letzte Minuten

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Last Minute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587454) by [Demonel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonel/pseuds/Demonel)



Rote Lichter. Blinkend. Das Schrillen des Alarms. Eine Langstrecken-Rakete im Anflug. Noch zwei Minuten.

In einer Ecke sitzt eine junge Frau und erzählt unsere Geschichte.  
„Am 23. August 2019 wird in Brüssel ein Mann verhaftet; die Anklage lautet Mord. Der Mann gesteht seine Schuld und erhält lebenslängliche Freiheitsstrafe. Die gerechte Strafe für einen Mörder, richtig? Er war ein böser Mann, nicht wahr? Aber hört mir erst weiter zu, bevor ihr urteilt.

3 Monate nach dem Urteil ist der Mann tot. Ich kenne die Ursache nicht, und es ist eigentlich auch egal. Der Punkt ist, am Tag seines Todes wird das Opfer endlich eindeutig identifiziert. Es ergibt sich, dass der Getötete plante, selbst zu morden. Ein Angriff wie seiner hätte gut 300 Menschen das Leben gekostet. Durch den Mord des Ersten leben diese Menschen. Ist der Erste jetzt noch immer ein böser Mann? Er hat zwar einen Mord begangen, doch durch diesen verhinderte er 300 Tote. Das kann nicht so schlecht sein, richtig? Aber hört mir erst weiter zu, bevor ihr urteilt.

Heute ist der 29. Juli 2027. Heute befinden wir uns im Krieg. Heute endet die Zeit der Menschen auf Erden. Nichts kann das verhindern. Gäbe es nach diesem Tag noch Historiker, so würden sie sagen, dass all das hier am 23. August 2019 in Brüssel begann, als ein Mann getötet wurde, der für den Tod von 300 verantwortlich gewesen wäre. Dieser Mann hatte selbst einen Grund.

Am 25. August 2019 fand in Brüssel ein politischer Gipfel statt. Tausende Politiker aus der ganzen Welt waren angereist, um die vollständige Abschaffung aller Waffen zu diskutieren, und das weltweit. Über das gesamte vergangene Jahr war wieder und wieder erörtert worden, dass Waffen keinen Frieden bringen konnten. Am 25. August 2019 traten also Politiker aus aller Welt zusammen, um diese Diskussion erneut zu führen und eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Die Entscheidung war knapp, doch die Waffen wurden nicht abgeschafft. Der Tod 300 Unschuldiger durch Waffen... Hätte er die Entscheidung beeinflussen können, nach der vorherigen Jahr? Wahrscheinlich, vermutlich sogar. Wären 300 gestorben, hätte es den Krieg vielleicht nie gegeben.  
Aber 300 lebten und heute sterben wir alle. Weil wir, die Unschuldigen, in dem einen Moment, in dem alles auf dem Spiel stand, im Stich gelassen wurden. Weil 300 Menschen leben durften.

Wer ist jetzt der Böse hier? Wer ist der Gute? Die Antwort ist einfach: Es gibt beide nicht. Den Guten gibt es nicht, weil niemand nur gut sein kann. Und den Bösen kann es nicht geben ohne den Guten. Denn ohne den Guten hat der Böse keine Bedeutung.

Wenn es aber weder Gut noch Böse gibt, was gibt es dann? Die Antwort ist einfach: Es gibt Entscheidung. Es gibt Verantwortung. Es gibt jene, die sie tragen, und jene, die es nicht tun.

Nach heute wird es beide nicht mehr geben. Nach heute wird es keine Menschen mehr geben. Wir erinnern uns, doch wer wird sich an uns erinnern?“

**Author's Note:**

> Freue mich, wie immer, über Reviews (oder Comments)


End file.
